The invention relates to a grinder, in particular an oscillating grinder, having a grinding spindle, to which a grinding tool can be attached, and having a housing, which has a first region that faces towards the grinding spindle and has a second region that faces away from the same, and having a dust extraction duct.
Such a grinder is known from EP 1 778 437 B1.
In the case of the known grinder, a dust extraction duct is integrated into the housing, at the lower end of the housing, and opens into an annular region around the grinding spindle.
Although such a grinder does have an effective means of extracting grinding dust, a frequent requirement is the ability to work either with or without an extraction duct, depending on the intended application.
Known from DE 10 2006 000 200 A1 is a hand-held electric saw having a reciprocating saw blade provided with an extraction device that is optionally attachable to the saw housing.
Such an arrangement, however, does not provide any indication of how a removable extraction device could be accommodated on a grinder.